1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drilling assemblies that utilize a steering mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to downhole drilling assemblies that use a plurality of force application members to guide a drill bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valuable hydrocarbon deposits, such as those containing oil and gas, are often found in subterranean formations located thousands of feet below the surface of the Earth. To recover these hydrocarbon deposits, boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to a drilling assembly (also referred to herein as a “bottom hole assembly” or “BHA”). Such a drilling assembly is attached to the downhole end of a tubing or drill string made up of jointed rigid pipe or a flexible tubing coiled on a reel (“coiled tubing”). Typically, a rotary table or similar surface source rotates the drill pipe and thereby rotates the attached drill bit. A downhole motor, typically a mud motor, is used to rotate the drill bit when coiled tubing is used.
Sophisticated drilling assemblies, sometimes referred to as steerable drilling assemblies, utilize a downhole motor and steering mechanism to direct the drill bit along a desired wellbore trajectory. Such drilling assemblies incorporate a drilling motor and a non-rotating sleeve provided with a plurality of force application members. The drilling motor is a turbine-type mechanism wherein high pressure drilling fluid passes between a stator and a rotating element (rotor) that is connected to the drill bit via a shaft. This flow of high pressure drilling fluid rotates the rotor and thereby provides rotary power to the connected drill bit.
The drill bit is steered along a desired trajectory by the force application members that, either in unison or independently, apply a force on the wall of the wellbore. The non-rotating sleeve is usually disposed in a wheel-like fashion around a bearing assembly housing associated with the drilling motor. These force application members that expand radially when energized by a power source such as an electrical device (e.g., electric motor) or a hydraulic device (e.g., hydraulic pump).
Certain steerable drilling assemblies are adapted to rotate the drill bit by either a surface source or the downhole drilling motor, or by both at the same time. In these drilling assemblies, rotation of the drill string causes the drilling motor, as well as the bearing assembly housing, to rotate relative to the wellbore. The non-rotating sleeve, however, remains generally stationary relative to the wellbore when the force application members are actuated. Thus, the interface between the non-rotating sleeve and the bearing assembly housing need to accommodate the relative rotational movement between these two parts.
Steerable drilling assemblies typically use formation evaluation sensors, guidance electronics, motors and pumps and other equipment to control the operation of the force application members. These sensors can include accelerometers, inclinometers gyroscopes and other position and direction sensing equipment. These electronic devices are conventionally housed within in the non-rotating sleeve rather than the bearing assembly or other section of the steerable drilling assembly. The placement of electronics within the non-rotating sleeve raises a number of considerations.
First, a non-rotating sleeve fitted with electronics requires that power and communication lines run across interface between the non-rotating sleeve and bearing assembly. Because the bearing assembly can rotate relative to the non-rotating sleeve, the non-rotating sleeve and the rotating housing must incorporate a relatively complex connection that bridges the gap between the rotating and non-rotating surface.
Additionally, a steering assembly that incorporates electrical components and electronics into the non-rotating sleeve raises considerations as to shock and vibration. As is known, the interaction between the drill bit and formation can be exceedingly dynamic. Accordingly, to protect the on-board electronics, the non-rotating sleeve is placed a distance away from the drill bit. Increasing the distance between the force application members and the drill bit, however, reduces the moment arm that is available to control the drill bit. Thus, from a practical standpoint, increasing the distance between the non-rotating sleeve and the drill bit also increases the amount of force the force application members must generate in order to urge the drill bit in desired direction.
Still another consideration is that the non-rotating sleeve must be sized to accommodate all the on-board electronics and electro mechanical equipment. The overall dimensions of the non-rotating sleeve, thus, may be a limiting factor in the configuration of a drilling assembly, and particularly the arrangement of near-bit tooling and equipment.
The present invention is directed to addressing one or more of the above stated considerations regarding conventional steering assemblies used with drilling assemblies.